You'll Be In My Heart
by AnImEfReAk4994
Summary: One Shot-Ellie is in love with Emmett, but he doesn't give her the time of day. In fact he doesn't even seem to like her. What happens when her love story crosses with Bella's? Read to find out. EmmettXOC, one-sided EdwardXBella


I never really gave love much thought. I mean, I always thought of myself as simple, a "plain Jane". So it really surprised me when I moved to Forks, Washington, and fell in love with (of all things) a vampire. Yes I did say "vampire". There was a small family of vampires living there, the Cullens. There was Carlisle, the founder, and head of the family. When he looked at me, it was like he was seeing me as his daughter. I never really understood it. He was a doctor at the hospital in Forks, which was another thing I never really understood. I later learned that he had a great tolerance for any blood that was spilled, and that he loved to help people.

Next was Carlisle's wife, Esme. Now she was a very motherly figure, which suited her just fine since she had her "children" to raise. Esme always took good care of me, even though I was not a vampire, nor a part of the "family". The couple had four "children" living under their roof. I always got the feeling that there should have been five, but the first time I brought that up everyone froze and went stony (sorry for that horrible pun). I never brought it up again.

Edward and Bella were my first real friends in Forks. I had moved to Forks about the same time that Bella Swan (later Cullen), daughter to the police chief, had. We also started school the same day, and came to find out that all our classes were together. Also, we lived close together and figured out the Cullen's' secret together. When Bella started trying to figure him out, I tried to talk her out of it, but she's just too stubborn. After figuring out he was a vampire, Edward told us he could read minds (except Bella's of course). I think that part freaked me out more than anything. Edward Cullen was almost intimidating to me. When he looked at me, I always felt like I was under a microscope. I knew that he could all my thoughts, yet I wasn't afraid that he would go telling everyone my deep dark secrets (not that I had many).

Alice and Jasper were together. Alice Cullen was like no one I had ever met. Once I learned that she could see the future, I was almost excited. However, she told me that she would never tell me specifics about my future. But she did ask if she could call me her sister. A little baffled by this request, I said sure. Jasper Hale is almost evil. He's an empath, and often changes the emotions of those around him, namely me, since I am _always_ emotional. I hate it when he does that, because it messes up my line of thinking.

The last Cullen is Emmett. He's…something else. I don't really know how to describe it. Edward told me once that it was because I was in love with Emmett. I scoffed at that idea, because Emmett always seemed a little cold toward me (again, sorry for the pun), the complete opposite of what he was with Bella. Eventually, Edward came to me and told me why. He said that Emmett was falling for me, but was afraid of doing so, because of a recent heartbreak. That's all he said, and it troubled me because I had a feeling it was about that mysterious fifth family member.

Anyway, my story really begins senior year. Bella had recently been getting threats from Victoria, a chick we had met the year before. We were gearing up for a fight with her and her newborn army of vampires, while Edward, Bella, and a werewolf named Jacob Black were high in the mountains. Emmett was, surprisingly, asking me not to go fight with them. "Why?" I had asked indignantly. "You're still just a human, you could get hurt." was his answer.

So there I was, sitting at the Cullen's house, waiting to hear news about the battle. Then I started getting a creepy feeling. You know that feeling that someone's watching you? Well that was what I was feeling. I looked around, but of course there was no one there. Then there was a knock at the door. "Who…who is it?" I asked, being cautious like Emmett and Jasper had told me. There was no answer, but that feeling of dread seemed grow every second.

I looked through the little peep-hole that was in the Cullen's front door. There were two men standing there, and they had very evil looking grins on their faces. They then proceed to break down the door. I panicked. I was trying to remember what Emmett had told me before he left.

"_If any vampire comes to the door_," he'd said, "_run to one of rooms, and hide underneath the couch that is in there_." So I did. I chose Emmett's room. To this day I don't know why, but it seemed to be the most logical choice. "We're gonna get the big bad vamp's mate," I heard them jeer. I had no clue what they were talking about. However, I stayed put and decided not to ask them. I suddenly heard more yelling; then, the sounds of fighting. I heard footsteps come up the stairs.

"Ellie?" It was Emmett. I was still a little nervous about coming out of my hiding spot, so I waited until he entered his room. The first thing I saw was his feet, then his knees, chest, and finally, his face. He gave a big grin, the first one that had ever been directed at me. "Thank God you're safe!" He pulled me out from under his couch, and gave me the biggest bear hug I could've ever gotten. "Em-mett, ca-n't b..breathe!" I finally got him to let me down. I took a hug gulp of air, and looked around the room. It hadn't been touched. I looked up, trying to ask him something, but he just kissed me. I had dreamed of this for a long time, but I didn't want to kiss him now! I wanted answers.

Alice came upstairs about then, and at the sound of her "Awww" Emmett let me go and turned around. Alice gave Emmett a look when he stalked out of the room, and then turned and smiled at me. "We beat them. Everyone's safe. Carlisle is over at the Black's, fixing up Jacob." "Alice," I started. "You said everyone was safe. Why is Carlisle fixing up Jacob?"

Alice gave me a sad look and told me that a newborn had gotten his arms around Jacob. I gave her a sad look, and then hugged her.

Emmett ignored me from then on. I tried to talk to him, but he always left immediately. When we were planning Bella and Edward's wedding, Alice had me and Bella in a dress shop. Bella was currently trying on another dress, while Alice and I waited on a couch toward the front. "Alice… I know you don't like to talk about it. But, I gotta know. Was there a fifth member of your family at some point?" She stiffened at my question, but sighed none the less. "Yes, her name was Rosalie. She and Emmett were mates." I nodded and asked how she died. Alice said that she was very upset about being 114 years old, and not having anything to show for it. So, about a year to the day that Bella and I showed up at school, she went to Volturi. "She basically committed suicide," Alice finished.

Bella came back out just then, so we stopped talking. One thing never left my mind though: Why would Emmett treat me like he had, if I had done nothing to him. I tried not to dwell on it though, because the next day was Bella and Edward's wedding.

I'm sure that you all know what happened at the wedding, so I won't bore you with all the details. It was the reception that is really the focus point. The toasts had been made and the cake had been cut; now everyone was either mingling or dancing. The DJ started playing the next song, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett coming up to me. He stood next to me, watching the other couples sway out on the dance floor. He cleared his throat and asked if we could talk.

He pulled me aside, and started to apologize for the way he had acted. I told him that it was fine and that he didn't need to worry. He gave an incredulous look. "Ellie," he said "I was a complete ass to you. Yet you say it's okay. Well I'm not okay with it." He paused for a minute and started up again. "I know that Alice told you about Rose and what she did. I loved her that much is true." That part broke my heart, and he noticed. He continued anyway. "However, I've come to realize that I love you more. You are everything Rose wasn't. Rose never wanted this life. She thought that I would fill some void when she turned me. I didn't. I hate to say that I'm the cause of her suicide, but I think that I played a good part."

All I could do was stare. This was the most he's said to me in around three months. "Ellie, I see that you don't care about this life. I know your parents are horrible to you, and I've been outside your window some nights and heard you cry. It breaks my undead heart. I want to be with you, if you'll have me?" He's staring at me now. I know I have tears running down my face and I know that I have lost my voice, so I nod. He takes me in his arms and asks me to dance. Right there, away from everyone else, we swayed to the music.

That was pretty much the start of our forever. If you know Bella's story then you know what happened after the wedding…for her. Emmett and I got married not long after Bella and Edward, except we actually went to Vegas (much to Alice's chagrin). He brought me back and changed me about a week before Bella and Edward returned. Things happened with the Volturi and you should know how that turned out. Everything was peaceful. One afternoon, Emmett and I were in our room and we were listening to the radio, and I thought that the song that came on fit us well. I couldn't help but hum along.

"_Come stop your crying it will be alright.  
Just take my hand hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here don't you cry._

_For one so small, you seem so strong._  
_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._  
_This bond between us can't be broken._  
_I will be here don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart; yes, you'll be in my heart._  
_From this day on, now, and forever more._  
_You'll be in my heart no matter what they say._  
_You'll be here in my heart, always._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain._  
_I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

_And you'll be in my heart; yes, you'll be in my heart._  
_From this day on, now, and forever more._

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other to have and to hold._  
_They'll see in time, I know._

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong.  
__I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know.  
We'll show them together._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart; yes, you'll be in my heart  
__Believe me, you'll be in my heart.__  
I'll be there from this day on, now, and forever more  
Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart), no matter what they say (I'll be with you).  
_

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always.  
Always, I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always."_

Emmett smiled at me as the song came to an end. We would be there for each other and no matter what happens, we will always be in each other's hearts. Always.

* * *

**AN- I do not own Twilight (only Ellie) and the song is "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins.**


End file.
